elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Influence
Influence is a way for Factions to have control over a system. There can be up to 5 factions sharing the influence within a system. The first row in the system's faction list is the ruling faction for a system and controls the biggest station and determines who controls the system. It is possible for players to increase influence of different parties. Factions The factions within a system all share the influence in percentages. Government types varies depending upon the ideas of each faction, there can be totalitarian, anarchist and democratic amongst other forms and directly correlate on what the factions focus on, such as trading. Controlling faction The controlling faction over a system usually has the biggest station in the system.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=71327&p=1526930#post1526930 The controlling faction is also the one in charge of the system's economy and it's system authority vessels. Influence There have been numerous speculations on how the influence works and is still being figured but it is a lot easier to lose influence with a faction than to gain it.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?p=1455273#post1455273 Population within a system does not directly correlate to the influence algorithm, but it should be some margin easier for low-population systems.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=11&p=1526005#post1526005 The amount of missions available of a specific faction is directly tied to the influence the faction has within the system but will be balanced by the developers.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&p=1532191#post1532191 Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&p=1532493#post1532493 If a faction gets a majority within a system they have a chance of taking the system over given that certain thresholds are met during a civil war. One of the thresholds include that minor stations and outposts owned by the controlling faction will be taken need to be taken over first before the system's biggest station can be taken over.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=7&p=1522843#post1522843 Another threshold is that the controlling station needs to be one of the stations in a civil war.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=4&p=1517533#post1517533 A civil war is the only way for a faction to become the controlling faction for a system.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&p=1517533#post1517533 The winning faction will be changing, or remain, the system's global faction to what the faction supports and changing the ownership of the controlling station.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=4&p=1517533#post1517533 Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=71327&page=75&p=1526898#post1526898 Gaining influence There have been various tests to see what works and what doesn't. Here's a list showing what generates influence with a specific faction. Trading might be raise the influence more than missions given that the player has a huge cargo. # Doing missions for the faction # Trade with faction owned stations or outposts For those wanting to get a minority faction into power there's a valid strategy to decrease the influence of the leading faction as listed in the table below. # Accepting mercenary missions and finishing the alternate option given through USS* # Accepting missions and abandoning them # Doing charity missions (this shows the faction is weak to the other factions) ** * Unidentified Signal Source ** Note: this increases your influence with the faction One should not do these missions outside of what's specified here as it will have the opposite results of what you want. Civil War Causing a civil war is currently the only way to change a system's controlling faction. To create a civil war the most effective way so far seems to be to increase the minority faction's influence to a majority, surpass the controlling faction's influence and cause civil unrest within a system. To cause civil unrest one can import weapons, alcoholic beverages and narcotics to a faction owned station you support as trading these increases the effect of civil unrest for the faction, doing missions importing these commodities is more effective than trading for yourself. Conflict zones in a system will only occur if one of the two factions in a civil war is a controlling minority faction.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=18&p=1535703#post1535703 Trivia * Crimson State Group in Lugh took over Balandin Gateway starport after a Civil War, thus bringing it closer to their goal of taking over a system.3301-01-13 - GalNet news, http://www.elitedangerous.com/news/galnet/?read=13JAN3301fadec3130d8424012aa13e55a7d90206 Bugs These are the current bugs that we and the developers know of: * System queue change is stalling.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=97577&page=10&p=1525078#post1525078 * Minor faction changes are being applied to the wrong systems.Michael Brooks, https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=94899&page=21&p=1517237#post1517237 References